Big Boy's Missus
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Erina Nakiri Queen of Totsuki Empire and one of those influencers in the world of culinary has a crush on a no name cooking guy over social media who has little shows for his page.


Title: Big Boy's Missus

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Shokugeki no Soma

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Erina Nakiri former Princess now Queen of Totsuki and the new carrier of the Nakiri culinary legacy is attracted to a faceless Chef over social media who is narrating his recipe and making jokes, she can't help to remember a certain red hair chef who sounds and jokes like him, except this man looked so far from that red hair as he has tined upper body and dress well, since he is wearing a button up shirt and his sleeves are folded up to his upper elbow, all covered with black apron, his forearm however has a tattoo with a saying 'Perfection is finding someone to cook for forever' in Japanese figures.

"Oh you're watching, Big boys with Pans again?" her ever loyal assistant and secretary Hisako entered her office and giggled watching her personal friend gush over the un-named Chef.

"Well, I really like his simple dishes, I know I like high end food but this reminded me of a certain someone's cooking and besides this Chef is so sweet cooking for his wife, all his food are comfort food to help ease his wife stress or she has those days that we experience every month you know" Erina replied.

"By the way here's the list of the alumni joining us for the camp" handing her the list she paused the video and gone through the papers only to be surprised to see the man who she haven't heard for years, upon signing some she then went back to her favorite show and started binging.

* * *

"Ma'am they're here" after saying that Erina turned her head to the new comers, the students who are anticipating their guest mentors also became excited when the girls started to fuss over after they saw one man who changed the culinary world and has been making mark ever since.

"Wait, that shirt… that tattoo… oh no…" Erina's eyes went wide seeing his tall figure, he is now much taller than his father, hair shorter, and his bandana found it's new home to his neck, his smirking face was darting at her and his eye contact never left.

"Good to see you to my Prin- I mean my Queen, since you have been beautifully managing everything" he told and kissed her hand.

"You're now married?" she asked out of nowhere which the 92nd batch looked at him shocked.

"No… and why are you interested with my love life all of a sudden?" he mused and started teasing her, the students and their friends also found it amusing.

"I- I'm not… I'm just asking because of your social media show" she admitted.

"So you watched my clips, but why brought that up?" he wanted to know.

"Because you're like cooking for someone" with that he knew she was jealous and wanted to tease her.

"Why don't I answer your twenty-one question over dinner, I'll cook" he replied cheekily and she pouted, Hisako mused and Erina relented and agreed, "Great, besides I got that years promise to make you say my food is good" he smiled.

And later that evening the Chefs in the Resort's kitchen are awing at the top Chef of the work who made a change to the culinary world, he's humming and making good food which is a an Italian one – plating it and putting it on to a tray, giving thanks to the Chefs who let him use the facility he went to surprise the Queen of Totsuki with his dish.

Erina smells a familiar scent only to recognize the dish which she and Soma made when they rebelled against her father, placing it over her office table and flashing her with his warm smile, for years he grew to a fine man, except his teasing self is still there.

"So what do you want to ask?" he teased.

She pouted again, "Why make the show intended for a wife when you're not married?" she cut straight and he chuckled.

"I did it because a lot of my friends are married and begs for me to help them with little hacks in the kitchen with easy cooking, however I thought why not continue it since maybe in the future I might use it to the person I really want to cook forever, I know I found her but I don't know if she likes me" after admitting she looked jealous and irritated.

"Well, I hope she hates you" she commented and Soma mused and laughed.

"Remember when I promised to make you say my food is delicious? Well that day I realized I found her" with that said she blushed finally getting where he's at, "And I hope she doesn't hate me too"

* * *

As they walk by the Resort garden, Erina hooking her wrist on to his arm, "So you are telling me that you made your show to sell yourself to me in hope that I actually watch your show?" and he nodded; he is wearing a shades trying to block off the sun.

"And if you didn't well, I'd still be continuing it since it's a good practice, I know I've been busy with my restaurants and all but you're always in my mind like running twenty-four-seven and inspires me to do more, and now that we are clear, I hope I get a chance?" he asked and kneeled, suddenly students under his class for his challenge went out and brought along some flower balloons and some food he had made from his show, he made it as an assignment for the students to make, it was simple yet it teaches the simplicity of the dishes where they have to bring out the scent, flavor and comfort to it, showing them it's not about the fanciness of the dish, but the process and essence to it.

"I know we just met again, but I have been asking you the same question way back since we were still students, as your first seat and you as my Queen, this is the most cheesy line I said but the question still stands, will you be mine?" with that some teasing and cat calls were thrown by their friends.

She nodded and instantly he carried her around, "Kiss!" the old Polar Star boys that Soma used to hang-out with teased them – and Soma as a reply did kiss her which earned squeals and cheers from the students.

"You know I thought when you asked me back then it was just a prank or a big joke" she admitted.

"So I'm a joke?" Soma looked hurt and she pinched his nose.

"No I don't, it's just you tease me a lot and I thought it was another teasing" she replied and he nodded understanding her reason.

"I like to get your attention" he shrugged, "Now I guess my show will have a regular guest from now on?" he teased.

"And what do you mean by that?" she asked.

"That you have to also do a voice over in your part since I want you to be in my show to be Big Boy's Missus?" he teased, "I want you to taste and comment about the food" he chuckled.

"That's what you call yourself over your show since you don't show your face and name?"

"I don't hear any complaints being my Missus so I guess that's okay?" he teased again and she pouted, "And yes, that's what my friends calls me. So you'll play Missus right" he held her by the waist and kissed her nose as she blushes at him.

"Fine"

"Perfect" he grinned.

* * *

It wasn't even a week when her cousin Alice caught on the news and posted a short clip of her cousin over Soma's show where Soma is overly sweet with her; holding her by the waist and spoon feeding her with his dish, as told she voiced over her comments as well.

Alice posted the link and so as the real photo of the couple, where Erina wears her business attire, a simple yet elegant casual dress and Soma beside her with his usual dress shirt with his Yukihira mark over his front pocket, both smiling at each other, Alice gave Big Boy and his Missus a face which shocked the celebrities that the top Chefs were behind the viral online show.

Finally the biggest mystery of the Show of who the hell is the Chef finally revealed and so as his special Missus thanks to a certain Japanese – Dutch Chef related to the infamous Missus.

~END~


End file.
